<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovesick Fools by unvsval</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951842">Lovesick Fools</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval'>unvsval</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gandrew - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Andrew Siwicki, Fluff, Giggly Boys, I don't judge, I'm gay, I'm getting off track, I'm new here, M/M, Then again, garrett and andrew oneshots, gay garrett watts, i'll stop now, like a lot of fluff, like really gay, literally just cute oneshots, oneshots, this is kind of fun though, who isn't these days, you might be gay, you might not be</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki Oneshots<br/>I like to think I wrote these well.<br/>You can be the judge.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soft, Sleepy Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am not trying to make anyone uncomfortable or make any claims. This is purely for entertainment.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garrett didn't think anything of it when he invited Andrew to stay at his tiny home for a few days. His friend needed to get away from the workload Shane had been pushing on him recently. He had jumped at the opportunity to have Andrew's company for a few days and even gave his best friend the bed while he slept on the couch.<br/>
That was a mistake.</p>
<p>See, Garrett was tall. Like, really tall.</p>
<p>"Garrett," Andrew stood in the doorway of the bedroom, the curtain Garrett hung up balled in his hand. He looked concerned but mostly tired, "Dude, that can't be comfortable."</p>
<p>Garrett shrugged the best he could where he was curled into a small ball on the sofa, both his legs mainly resting on the coffee table that sat in front of him, "It's not too bad."</p>
<p>It was.</p>
<p>God, he felt bad for all the times Ricky stayed on his couch. He'd only been there an hour and his shoulder was killing him. Garrett couldn't imagine how he'd feel in the morning.</p>
<p>"You know I can take the couch, right? I won't mind."</p>
<p>Garrett Watts tried, he really did, not to awe at how adorable Andrew looked.</p>
<p>"You know, you're really cute when you're tired." It wasn't anything new, Garrett complimented him all the time. Andrew smiled warmly but his face again turned concerned.</p>
<p>"Dude, go take your bed," he came in and swatted Garrett's feet so he'd sit up, "I can sleep here." He sat, didn't even bother to lay down when Garrett stood up.</p>
<p>"I'm not making you sleep on the couch, Andy."</p>
<p>Andrew only grunted, not opening his eyes as he laid his head over the back of the couch. Garrett smiled softly. He doesn't know when the feelings he had for Andrew came about, they just did. Not that he was complaining, if anyone deserved to be loved it was Andrew.</p>
<p>"Bebe, come on, you're gonna wake up with a crick in your neck." Garrett tried to pull Andrew up, grabbing his hands. He didn't budge.</p>
<p>"No," he whined.</p>
<p>"Andy, you're not even wearing sleep clothes, you gotta get up." Garrett tried again.</p>
<p>"Don't have any." The ginger boy curled into the arm of the sofa. He was in jeans and a hoodie.</p>
<p>Garrett knew that although Andrew loved wearing hoodies, he hated falling asleep in them because of how restrictive they were. He walked away.<br/>
Andrew sighed, somewhat disappointed. There was a loud thump.</p>
<p>"Shit!" Andrew looked up, Garret was holding his shin, whatever he had been holding dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>"You alright?"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath before nodding, "Yeah."</p>
<p>Andrew yawned, "Cool."</p>
<p>"Here," he looked up, "the shorts have a drawstring so you don't need to worry about them falling off or anything."</p>
<p>He took the clothes from Garrett with a small, tired smile. He still didn't move. Garrett sighed.</p>
<p>"Andy, come on," He pulled Andrew up, this time bringing him off the couch but into his chest because he tugged a little too hard. His heart stuttered when Andrew shoved himself into the taller boy's chest, trying to get closer.</p>
<p>"You're warm," he mumbled. Garrett rubbed Andrew's arms up and down, trying to transfer some heat and wake him up a little at the same time. It seemed to have the opposite effect as Andrew tucked his head into Garrett's neck.</p>
<p>"Tell you what," he could work with this, "You go get changed and we can share the bed, okay?"</p>
<p>Andrew laughed, "If I didn't know any better, Mr. Watts, I'd think you were trying to get into my pants."</p>
<p>Garrett's laughter followed, "Well, damn. There go my late-night plans."</p>
<p>The laughter he pulled from Andrew was enough to make the ginger stand up on his own and wake up sufficiently enough to head to the bathroom and pull the clothes on. When he made his way back into the bedroom, Garrett was propped up on his elbow, scrolling through his phone. He set it aside when Andrew started to climb onto the bed.</p>
<p>"Oh my god."</p>
<p>Andrew froze, "What?"</p>
<p>Garrett smiled and pulled the shorter boy into his arms, tucking him into his arms, the ginger's back against the taller's chest, "You look so small in my clothes, dude."</p>
<p>He did. Garrett was about three sizes larger than Andrew purely due to height and the T-shirt fell to his midthigh and showed off his collar bones. The shorts at least had a drawstring, but if they were any longer, they'd be capris-style pants.</p>
<p>"Shut up," Andrew huffed, turning around to shove his head into Garrett's neck. His chest rumbled with Garrett's laugh and he shivered.</p>
<p>"You cold?"</p>
<p>"Mhm."</p>
<p>Garrett pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped Andrew a little tighter in his arms. They both sighed, content.</p>
<p>Andrew was seconds away from a deep sleep when he felt a soft goodnight kiss on his neck. Instead of talking about it, which he knew Garrett would dread, he reached up, grabbed Garrett's cheeks, and kissed him gently.</p>
<p>Garrett was too frozen to do anything before Andrew fell back asleep, so he merely promised himself they'd talk later and fell asleep with a kiss on his lips and a cute boy in his arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm totally in love with the idea of sleepy Andrew.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The first time it happened, it was for a picture. Garrett bent down and literally swept Andrew off of his feet, pulling him into a bridal position.</p><p> "Wha-Woah!" The ginger was quick to wrap his arms around Garrett's neck, really not wanting to fall. He didn't even notice the flash go off or that people had walked away until Garrett was trying to make him stand up on his own.  </p><p> "Andy," he tried. Garrett had bent down to place Andrew back on the floor, but his friend wasn't letting go of his neck. </p><p> "I refuse to believe you are this strong, you gotta give me a minute to process your actual strength." Garrett stood back up, he was stronger than he looked and he could probably hold Andrew for however long he felt like. </p><p> "Okay."</p><p> </p><p> The next time it happened, it was a bet. One of the dumb things Caleb said not thinking anything would come of it but Garrett taking it seriously. Andrew doesn't even remember how the conversation started. </p><p> "Yeah, right. Garrett, you wouldn't last 10 minutes with Andrew on your back."</p><p> "Oh, yeah?" Garrett challenged, Andrew groaned. "Come on, Andrew." </p><p> The ginger boy knew there was no way Garrett was giving this up as the taller boy bent down. </p><p> "What? Garrett, I was kidding!" Caleb laughed it off, Garrett was chuckling too. </p><p> "I wasn't. Andrew?" </p><p> Andrew laughed nervously as he hopped on Garrett's back. He'd never felt fat, but he knew he wasn't exactly lightweight. Definitely not easy to hold for long.</p><p> It was only supposed to be 10 minutes. Honest. But Andrew felt himself kind of dozing off on Garrett. His long strides a soft tempo to a lullaby Andrew would never hear and his broad shoulders practically radiating heat.</p><p> "How-wait, what?" Caleb had been walking beside them for the past hour, really only paying attention to the conversation. They didn't have a destination in mind, it was just a stroll that ended up being longer than planned, "Have you been holding him this whole time?"</p><p> "Uh, yeah?" </p><p> "You know he's asleep, right?</p><p> Garrett laughed, "Yeah, I figured as much."</p><p> </p><p> When they started dating, Andrew didn't know how to bring it up. Yes, Garrett did it sometimes, but not nearly as frequently as Andrew would have liked. </p><p> He'd tried bringing it up before- "Hey, Garrett?" "Yeah?" "...You wanna get Mexican food?" "It's almost three in the morning." "When has that ever stopped you?" "True."- That hadn't exactly ended the way he wanted it too. </p><p> "You're awfully quiet over there," Garrett nudged him with his foot from the other side of the sofa. </p><p> "Jus' thinking," he muttered, still figuring himself out. </p><p> Garrett turned around, laying his head in his boyfriend's lap. He reached up and tapped his nose, "You're thinking too hard."</p><p> Andrew smiled, softly. "I'm just trying to figure out how to phrase something I wanna tell someone." He ran his hands through Garrett's hair. </p><p> The taller boy hummed, closing his eyes and leaning more into the touch, "I'm sure it's fine, baby, just tell them whatever you're trying to tell them."</p><p> That was another thing Andrew liked; when Garrett called him baby. It was something that slipped when they started hanging out as more than friends. Neither of them knows where it came from, Garrett had never called anyone he was romantically involved with, baby, but it seemed to stick.</p><p> "I like it when you carry me," he blurted. His face turned red as Garrett's brows furrowed. He hid his face in his hands. </p><p> "What?"</p><p> "Sometimes, you pick me up, like for a second, and you are always warm and sometimes it's just like a really good hug and you lift me a little bit or, like," he rambled, "I don't know, I just, I like when you pick me up." He picked at a loose string on his hoodie, flustered. </p><p> He frowned when Garrett started to laugh. He looked up with a grin before it fell. </p><p> "Hey, no, baby, look at me," Garrett waited until Andrew looked up, albeit shyly, "I'm not-I'm just, Okay, I <em> am </em> laughing at you, but it's because you're adorable when you're flustered."</p><p> He pulled Andrew's hands from His face and kissed his palms. Andrew's blush deepened.</p><p> "Andrew," Garrett continued, "I love that you like that, but I already knew."</p><p> "What?"</p><p> "I already know. You aren't exactly the master of mysterious feelings. Why do you think I do it?"</p><p> "I just-hold on, what?" Andrew pulled his hands from Garrett's and shoved himself forward to hide in the taller boy's chest. He shook with Garrett's giggles. </p><p> "I only do it with you, did you notice? And sometimes I don't do it when you look tired or upset, but every time I hug you, I pick you up just a little bit."</p><p> Andrew said nothing for a moment, processing. He looked up, "Do you remember when we spent the week with your parents?"</p><p> "Uhm, yeah?" Garrett's brows creased together, "Why?"</p><p> "Every morning, your dad would come downstairs and hug your mom. I don't know if you ever noticed, but every time, he'd pick her up just a little. Either to spin her around or just lift her to her toes for a second, he always picked her up a bit," Andrew smiled softly, "I think you've subconsciously adopted the habit." </p><p> "I," Garrett didn't know what to say. He'd lived with his parents for years and he'd never noticed. It makes sense, but the fact that Andrew <em>noticed, </em>it just made him feel some type of way. </p><p> "I love you," he settled on after a moment. Andrew blushed deeply. It was the first time either of them had said it since they started dating and to have him say it with that amount of awe in his voice made Andrew feel special. </p><p> "I love you, too. " </p><p> And he meant it. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p>"So, does this mean you want me to pick you up more?"</p><p>"Literally all the time, please."</p><p>"Okay, baby."</p><p>"Wha-Garrett!"</p><p>"You said all the time!"</p><p>"I didn't mean right now! I was perfectly fine on the couch!"</p><p>"Yeah, but the couch is too short and I wanna cuddle in my bed."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hip Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Probably not what you think based on the title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> "What's that?" Andrew poked at his hip, making him step back quickly. He giggled. </p><p> "That tickles," he stepped back when Andrew's smile grew into a grin. The shorter boy raised a mischievous brow. </p><p> "Oh, really?" </p><p> "Andrew. Andrew, no," Garrett stopped pouring water into his teacup when Andrew took a step forward, his breath brushing across the taller's bare shoulder. </p><p> Andrew lightly jabbed his fingers into his boyfriend's hips, effectively making him jump, and back away harshly with a laugh. </p><p> Andrew saw it again, and this time- after Garrett flinched away and he assured him he wouldn't tickle him anymore- dragged his finger against Garrett's hip lightly. </p><p> "What's this?"</p><p> Garrett looked down, he forgot he took his shirt off last night when they went to bed. His hip tattoo was exposed. </p><p> "It's one of my tattoos," he shrugged. </p><p> "One of them? You have more?" Andrew pulled the waistband of Garrett's shorts down just a little, so he could see the whole thing. </p><p> It was a skull with three eye sockets. It was cool and so completely Garrett that it made Andrew's heart swoon. </p><p> "I mean, yeah, I've got eight? Yeah, eight of them." Garrett scratched at it lightly. Andrew stood up and looked him directly in the eye. </p><p> "I had no idea you even had a tattoo, let alone eight of them." Andrew's nose scrunched up a little as he looked at his boyfriend confused, his boyfriend who proceeded to reach over and tap his nose lightly. </p><p> It was a surprise though. How had Andrew not noticed his tattoos? He's had most of them since before they met and some of them had been healing when they hung out a while back. Granted, they only recently got together, they haven't exactly seen each other naked but it wasn't like he was actively trying to keep them out of sight.</p><p> "There's that one. Then," pulled back the hair behind his left ear to show Andrew a tattoo of a cricket, "this one."</p><p> "That's so cool," the ginger reached up to rub at it as if it would wipe away like marker ink. </p><p> "This one," He put two fingers down, and on the bottom of the inside of his left middle finger was the deathly hallows symbol, "and these, from the Harry Potter books." On the other side of the same finger were three little stars. </p><p> Andrew's eyes got caught on the little bit of black that was peeking out from under right where a t-shirt's sleeve would fall. He turned Garrett's arm so he could get a better look. </p><p> It was the word Imagine in handwriting that looked vaguely familiar. </p><p> "My mom used to write that on the notes she'd leave in my lunch box." Garrett didn't offer more any explanation and Andrew nodded, leaving the topic by trying to spot another one of these tattoos he just found out about. </p><p> "Where are the others?"</p><p> The others were just as cool as the previous ones. A small bear was trying to climb a tree on his other hip. A spider his dad once drew on a napkin on the other arm, placed the same way as the Imagine one. </p><p> "And the last one?" Andrew's eyes mimicked that of a curious child.</p><p> Garrett's face turned pink as he looked down at his feet. It wasn't bad, in fact, it was one of his favorites. However, the fact that Andrew was here and learning about it when he had been part of the reason Garrett even considered it, was a little embarrassing. </p><p> "I think that's all of them," he scratched the back of his neck. </p><p> "No, no. You said eight," his boyfriend countered, "you've only shown me seven."</p><p> Curse Andrew and his ability to count past five. </p><p> "Okay," Garrett sighed, "don't, I mean- just, please don't laugh at it, okay?" He gnawed at his bottom lip, something Andrew had picked up on as his nervous habit. </p><p> "Hey, I promise I won't laugh or make fun of you for it." Andrew kissed Garrett's palm. </p><p> The taller boy sighed once more before lifting his leg and showing Andrew his ankle. The portion of it that is normally hidden by a shoe. Also, Andrew doesn't spend his time looking at Garrett's feet when his face is just so much more attractive and appealing. </p><p> It was a small but detailed realistic looking camera. Must have been no bigger than one of those silver dollar's Garrett sometimes collected and it took Andrew's breath away. He looked closer and in the reflection of the lens was his favorite hat- no, wait- it was the top of his head, just a little above his nose and the KC hat he wore all the time. The eyes were a dead give away. It was black and white but there was no denying those were his eyes. </p><p> He looked up, into Garrett's wandering eyes. When he refused to make eye contact, Andrew grabbed his face with both hands and squished it a little.  </p><p> "When did you get that?" </p><p> Garrett just looked at him with scared eyes and put his foot back down. </p><p> "Garrett, that's so amazing and I'm so glad that you have it. I just want to know <em> when </em> you got it." He kissed the taller boy's nose. </p><p> "Maybe a year ago? It was after you and Caleb pushed me to do more with the stuff I was already doing," he took a deep breath, "I don't know if you know this, I actually don't even know if Caleb knows this, but you guys helped pull me out of a hole I was sinking into and it just stuck with me. I really wanted to remember that."</p><p> "So you tattooed me on your skin?" </p><p> "I mean, yeah." Garrett shrugged. </p><p> </p><p> Andrew didn't let it go for weeks. Every time they hung out with someone different, he'd point to Garrett and do "Did you know that my completely sane and reasonable boyfriend tattooed my face on his ankle months before we started dating?"</p><p> The answer was mostly "no, what?", "he has tattoos?", and Andrew's personal favorite, "Garrett, what the absolute fuck?" provided by the one and only Shane Dawson. </p><p> Honestly, no one else really knew about the tattoos either, so the fact that he had EIGHT was a bit of a shock to everyone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>BONUS:</p><p>"Okay, but who the fuck did you sleep with to get that amount of detail in a tattoo that small?"</p><p>"Andrew!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Soft Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be the final installment of this particular work. Thank you for reading.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Andrew’s anxiety attacks are a representation of my own, THIS IS NOT THE SAME FOR EVERYONE and should not be perceived as such.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Why do you have to live so far away?” Garrett whined when Andrew opened the door to get in the car. Andrew laughed and shook his head.</p><p>     “You’re the one who moved,” he pointed out. And point. He was right, Garrett is the one who moved into a new house, further away from Shane and Ryland, and unfortunately, Andrew and the rest of his friends. </p><p>     They drove and barely stopped themselves from speaking over each other, Garrett’s phone playing his Spotify playlist softly in the background. It was nice and made Andrew’s heart ache a little. He’d missed this. He’d been so busy with the work schedule Shane had forced upon him that he’d only been able to hang out with Garrett through FaceTime.</p><p>     Garrett wouldn’t say anything, not if his friend was happy, but his heart hurt too. He missed Andrew more times than not and to be able to spend time with him now was a godsend. </p><p>     Well...Until his phone rang. </p><p>     When Andrew saw it was Shane, he groaned softly and deeply considered declining the call. He answered it anyway. </p><p>     “Hello?”</p><p>     Garrett kept looking back and forth between the road and his friend. Even though he couldn’t hear what was being said on the other end, he almost cursed Shane for the intense look of utter despair that crossed Andrew’s face. </p><p>     Nothing was said for a very long time. </p><p>     “...But it’s my day off.” Andrew sounded so heartbroken. </p><p>     Garrett pulled off the road and took the phone from Andrew’s hand. </p><p>     “Shane, man, what’s going on?” </p><p>     Andrew almost flinched at the cold tone Garett’s voice held, he pulled his hoodie sleeves down and scratched at his palms. A nervous habit. </p><p>     “No,” Garrett said into the phone, pacing back and forth in front of the car but still sparing glances at Andrew. </p><p>     Andrew didn’t like that he couldn’t hear what Shane was saying. They were a few days behind on their latest project and Shane had asked him to come in today even though Ryland was the one who told them they needed a day off. Ryland must have been out. He’d never allow Shane to tell Andrew to come back and edit for hours. Andrew really didn’t want to go and spend more consecutive hours with Shane.</p><p>     “Shane, that’s too much on both of you. Ryland’s right, you guys need a break. Take the day, breathe, catch up on some sleep, and spend some time with your fiance. I’m gonna spend time with Andrew and he’ll see you tomorrow or whenever I have decided it’s okay for him to get back to work. </p><p>     “Because with the work you keep handing off to him, just like you were doing when we were working together; the one thing I made you promise not to do to him, is starting to get to him and stressing him and frankly, getting out of hand.”</p><p>     “Garrett,” Andrew tried from the car, his voice was soft and gravely. It must have been too soft. He cleared his throat and tried again, “Garrett.”</p><p>     Garrett turned. And if Andrew had half a mind right now, he’d have laughed. Garett looked mildly comical with his hand on his hip like a scolding mother, his ridiculous wiener dog shirt was doing nothing to help and Andrew hadn’t noticed it before, but his tall friend wasn’t wearing shoes. </p><p>     However, Andrew couldn’t laugh, being on the tipping edge of anxiety attacks will do that to you. </p><p>     “I wanna go home.” was all Andrew was able to say before his body began to shake and he couldn’t stop crying. </p><p>     “Shit!” Garrett hung up on Shane without a goodbye and got back in the car. Garrett did what he could, made the car a cool temperature, and softened the music to almost silence; things Andrew normally did for himself when he felt the grasp of attacks. </p><p>     The phone in Garrett’s hand rang and when he didn’t answer, rang again. He silenced the phone and threw it in the backseat.</p><p>     He pulled onto the road, heading back towards Andrew’s apartment. Andrew reached over and grabbed Garrett’s wrist, trying not to pull the steering wheel with it. When he did, he moved his hand to Garrett’s thigh. </p><p>     “No,” he tried to get his friend to understand, but Garrett was lost, “Home,” he tried again.</p><p>     “Andrew, I’m going to your apartment. I’m taking you home.” </p><p>     “No,” he stated firmly through his tears, “your home.”</p><p>     “You wanna go to my house?” </p><p>     Andrew nodded.</p><p>     Garrett didn’t say anything despite his confusion and turned the car back around when he could, and headed to his place. </p><p>     When Garrett pulled into his driveway, Andrew had stopped crying and was letting out soft hiccups while trying to steady his breathing. They didn’t move after he cut the car off. The radio was still going and Andrew was shivering from the cold now that he’d calmed down.</p><p>     “You wanna go inside, it’s warmer?” Garrett felt like if he spoke too loud he’d somehow shatter the glass of the windows and the porcelain he thought Andrew might be made of. </p><p>     Andrew nodded and they opened their doors in sync, shutting them the same way. </p><p>     It took a while, Andrew had made it through two cups of coffee before he was really able to talk and Garrett just waited patiently, putting on soft music to act as background noise. </p><p>     “I guess I need to go,” Andrew said after Garrett handed him his third cup of coffee. </p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     “Shane said he needed help, so—” he sighed heavily, “—I guess I should call an Uber or something,” he leaned his head back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. Should he go? Would it be worth it?</p><p>     “Absolutely not.”</p><p>     Andrew looked up and this time did laugh, Garrett was standing like he was earlier. Scolding mother and all that, “Huh?”</p><p>     “You aren’t going anywhere. I told Shane that earlier,” Garrett moved to sit next to him, “I even called Ryland because I know he’s the only reason you get today off. I hope he, like, flicks Shane in the forehead really hard.”</p><p>     Andrew laughed like he always did when Garrett said something stupid, plenty of giggles and a few voice cracks in the middle.</p><p>     “Hey! Don’t laugh at me, I mean it!”</p><p>     “I know, just—” he laughed some more.</p><p>     “Anyway,” Garrett just continued over the little laughs Andrew kept letting out, “You have the week off and Shane’s not allowed to contact you unless to hang out as friends, but Ryland sounded really angry earlier—you know what? Ryland kind of reminds me of a chihuahua. Like, lots of rage in such a small body.”</p><p>     That sent Andrew into a new round of laughter, which sent Garrett into his own laughter, and then they were laughing because the other was laughing. This continued probably a little too long to be considered sane, but it was just them, so who cares?</p><p>     The music filled the silence when they were able to get their giggles under control. </p><p>     “Wait, so a whole week?” Andrew finally let it sink in. </p><p>     “Yup,” he responded, popping the ‘p’.</p><p>     “Woah,” Andrew laid his head back down, “I hope you know I’m staying here for the week, I’m literally not leaving. You’re stuck with me.”</p><p>     And Garrett should have known that at some point his feelings would come up. The feelings he felt for Andrew were way past friendship and sometimes he jokes about things before he can really think them through. The most surprising thing was Andrew’s reaction.</p><p>     “You might as well move in.” It was said like a joke, or at least he thought it was; however, Andrew didn’t really read into the tone, but rather the words. </p><p>     “Would you want me to?” Andrew blushed at his own question and tried to hide it by sipping the coffee he still hadn’t let go of. </p><p>     “I mean, yeah. You’re my best friend and I love you, why wouldn’t I want you to move in?” </p><p>     They both froze when they realized the implications of what Garrett just said. They both knew there was only one bedroom, a thought that had prevented Garrett from asking Andrew to move in—Andrew’s apartment was crowded—when he first bought the house. </p><p>     Garrett stood up with placating hands, trying to get Andrew to back-track to something they had discussed in the car earlier. He tried to save remnants of the friendship he had surly just shattered.</p><p>     Andrew wasn’t distracted, though. He was hyper-focused on what Garrett just said. He meant as a friend, right? Did he know Andrew’s feelings? Was he making fun of the fact that Andrew has liked him as more than a friend for a long time? Garrett wouldn’t do that…, right?</p><p>     “Hey, hey,” he was brought out of his thoughts by Garrett’s hand on his shoulder, “You’re shaking.”</p><p>     “Did you mean it?”</p><p>     Garrett was startled, “What?”</p><p>     “Do you love me?” Andrew clarified. The tall boy said nothing, he just took his hand off Andrew’s shoulder to scratch the back of his neck. Andrew had known him long enough to realize he was trying to dodge the question. </p><p>     Garrett took a step back when Andrew placed his coffee down and stood up. The shorter boy grabbed Garrett’s face, making them look each other in the eye. </p><p>     “Garrett.” Andrew’s thumb gently rubbed at his cheekbone, “Do you love me?”</p><p>     “Yeah.” Garrett was so <em>soft</em> and <em>dumb</em> and Andrew wouldn’t have it any other way. </p><p>     “Good.”</p><p>     Before Garrett had a chance to do anything, Andrew drew him into a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet. Garrett pulled away before Andrew would have liked. </p><p>     “I just realized I haven’t brushed my teeth and the only thing I’ve had today was coffee and I know you just had coffee and I’m not really educated on the science of flavor but I don’t think that <em>actually</em> cancels out, and now I feel bad cause that was really nice but I probably ruined it and I’m just, yeah, I’m sorry.”</p><p>     Garrett almost opened his mouth to say more but then Andrew laughed. He dropped his head and rested it on Garrett’s chest and continued to laugh because wow, Garrett was a dork. </p><p>     “What? Hey, if you’re laughing at me I resent that.” Andrew knew it was a joke, he could hear the smile in Garrett’s voice and he laughed some more. </p><p>     For a moment, Andrew had been worried; scared he’d just messed up a friendship by adding feelings into the mix but then Garrett was just so completely Garrett that he knew nothing would change between them. Not really. Maybe from now on, they’ll kiss a little more, but they were still Garrett and Andrew.</p><p>     “Okay,” Andrew pulled away from Garrett’s chest and brought his hands away from the taller’s neck to push his sleeves back up, a sign he was truly comfortable, “you’ve made me, like eight cups of coffee, let me make you one.”</p><p>     “It was only three,” Garrett argued.</p><p>     “That’s still more than I’ve made you, so sit and I’ll be back with a cup of coffee for you.”</p><p>     Garrett sat and Andrew turned to head to the kitchen, but Garrett’s gasp stopped him.</p><p>     “What?”</p><p>     Garrett just sat there. Andrew had turned to the window where the sunset shone through and illuminated him in a soft orange light that made him look just beautiful in Garrett’s opinion. </p><p>     “What?” Andrew scratched at his palms, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Garrett.</p><p>     “You’re really pretty.”</p><p>     Andrew’s whole face turned red as he giggled, “I’m gonna go make you coffee.”</p><p>     “Okay, but here.” Andrew grabbed his now cold coffee from Garrett, “Warm yours up.”</p><p>     Andrew left for the kitchen, placing his cup in the microwave before starting on Garrett’s coffee. Garrett sat on the couch, bouncing his leg and singing along to the music that still played quietly through his house. Andrew could hear the soft gravely sound of his voice and fell in love all over again. He smiled to himself and decided that moving in with Garrett sounded so much nicer than his overcrowded apartment. </p><p>     “I might just take you up on that offer," he spoke up after a moment</p><p>      “What offer?”</p><p>     “Moving in,” he said, not hearing Garrett choke on his own saliva as the microwave beeped, “I’m starting to think five people in a three-bedroom apartment might be a little much.”</p><p>     “Andrew—oof!” Garrett fell when he tried to stand up, his legs moving so much slower than the thoughts swirling through his brain. </p><p>     “You alright?” Andrew stopped what he was doing. </p><p>     “Yeah,” Garrett stood up, “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>      Andrew turned with the intent to finish their coffee, but the arms wrapping around his hips startled him. He jumped lightly. </p><p>      “Do you really wanna move in?” Garrett mumbled into his neck.</p><p>     “I mean, yeah, if you want me to.” Andrew blushed and focused on the coffee.</p><p>     “Andrew, I would love it if you moved in but I want to do what you want because I want you to be comfortable and not feel pressured.”</p><p>     He stopped and turned in Garrett’s arms, pulling his face down so they could kiss again. </p><p>     “Thank you.” They rested their foreheads against one another. </p><p>      “What for?”</p><p>      “Considering my feelings, which, by the way,are really pushing me to move in, like, right now. We even have a week to do it thanks to you.” </p><p>      “Cool, cool. You’re moving in. No big deal.” Garrett stood up and straightened his shirt and nodded to himself. </p><p>      “We can start tomorrow if you want. We can go celebrate or something with, I don’t know, a date?” Andrew was almost scared to suggest it, but he was able to say it before he could talk himself out of it. </p><p>      “Right!” Garrett snapped twice and then pointed, oh god, finger guns at Andrew, “Dates are things that people do if they are in relationships.”</p><p>      Andrew watched as Garret scrambled around trying to find his phone and clothes that would be suitable for a date. He kept tripping over his own feet and almost falling. </p><p>     “Garrett.” Said boy instantly stopped and turned to Andrew, “Just put on pants and we can go to that place we went to on Valentines.” </p><p>      Again with the finger guns. Andrew questioned why and when Garrett picked up this habit as the tall boy looked for a pair of clean pants to replace the gym shorts he'd been wearing.</p><p>     They left not long after, holding hands on the way to the car, and their coffee left unfinished on the counter.</p><p>BONUS:</p><p>     “Does this mean I can finally make you watch the Harry Potter movies?”</p><p>     “What? Why is that your first thought? And why don’t you just read me the books? You said the movies left out main characters that you really loved in the books...what?”</p><p>     “Nothing, I just didn’t realize you listened when I rambled on.”</p><p>     “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>     “Aaaandreeew!”</p><p>     “What? Stop that, I just know that most of the stuff you ramble about is the stuff that’s important to you.”</p><p>     “...you’re cute when you blush.”</p><p>     “Garrett!”</p><p>     “What?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>